parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
End Credits (Formely Opening Credits)
End Credits appear when movies have already finish (Previously At The Begining Of The Film Until Somepoint In The 1980s) Gallery Begining5.jpg|The Wizard of Oz (1939) Gone_with_the_wind_titles.jpg|Gone With the Wind (1939) Picture 4286.png|Gulliver's Travels (1939) IMG_3400.JPG|Casablanca (1942) Babypussmpaa.png|Baby Puss (1943) IMG_3401.JPG|It's A Wonderful Life (1946) Funandfancyfreempaa.png|Fun and Fancy Free (1947) Adventuresofichabodamrtoadmpaa.png|The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) Cinderella1950mpaa.png|Cinderella (1950) Duckstersmpaa.png|The Ducksters (1950) Tumblr lu7tq4Fix11r3jmn6o1 1280.png|The Brave Engineer (1950) Rabbitfirempaa.png|Rabbit Fire (1951) Aliceinwonderland1951mpaa.png|Alice in Wonderland (1951) Showboat.jpg|Show Boat (1951 film) Megamindbuttonofdoommpaa.png|Trick or Treat (1952) Peterpan1953mpaa.png|Peter Pan (1953) Upsweptharempaa.png|Upswept Hare (1953) Beepbeepmpaa.png|Beep, Beep (1952) Duckamuckmpaa.png|Duck Amuck (1953) Rabbitrampagempaa.png|Rabbit Rampage (1955) Pecospestmpaa.png|Pecos Pest (1955) Sleeping beauty mpaa.png|Sleeping Beauty (1959) Ben-Hur_(1959).jpg|Ben-Hur (1959) 101 dalmatians mpaa.png|101 Dalmatians (1961) Swordinthestonempaa.png|The Sword in the Stone (1963) Marrypoppinsmpaa.png|Mary Poppins (1964) Picture 31.png|The Jungle Book (1967) Aristocatsmpaa.png|The Aristocats (1970) SAM_0157.JPG|Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (1971) 5077686019 3bab55bcf3 o.png|Charlotte's Web (1973) Snoopycomehomempaa.png|Snoopy, Come Home (1972) Snoopy-come-home-disneyscreencaps.com-9550.jpg|Snoopy Come Home (1972) Robinhooddisneympaa.png|Robin Hood (1973) SAM 0143.JPG|Robin Hood (1973) Raceforyourlifecharliebrownmpaa.jpg|Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown (1977) Manyadventuresofwinniethepoohmpaa.png|The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) Rescuersmpaa.png|The Rescuers (1977) Muppetmoviempaa.png|The Muppet Movie (1979) Duckdodgersreturnsmpaa.png|Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24½th Century (1980) Bonvoyagecharliebrownmpaa.png|Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (and Don't Come Back!! (1980) Great muppet caper mpaa.png|The Great Muppet Caper (1981) Snapshot 12.png|The Secret of NIMH (1982) Calvyn's Pictures 013.JPG|E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (1982) Mickeychristmascarolmpaa.png|Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) Muppetstakemanhattanmpaa.png|Muppets Take Manhattan (1984) Image23.jpg|Ghostbusters (1984) Snapshot 18.png|The Black Cauldron (1985) Backtothefuturempaa.png|Back to the Future (1985) Greatmousedetectivempaa.png|The Great Mouse Detective (1986) Snapshot 14.png|My Little Pony: The Movie (1986) 2014-10-04 October 2014 008.JPG|Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) SAM_0224.jpg|The New Adventures of Pippi Longstocking (1988) Landbeforetimempaa.png|The Land Before Time (1988) SAM_0114.jpg|Beetlejuice (1988) October 2014 018.JPG|Tummy Trouble (1989) Snapshot 6.png|Honey, I Shrunk the Kids (1989) SAM_0280.JPG|Batman (1989) Snapshot 15.png|Ghostbusters 2 (1989) Backtothefuturepart2mpaa.png|Back of the Future Part 2 (1989) Picture 4365.png|The Little Mermaid (1989) SAM 0127.JPG|All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) October 2014 019.JPG|Roller Coaster Rabbit (1990) Rescuersdownundermpaa.png|The Rescuers Down Under (1990) Princeandthepaupermpaa.png|The Prince and the Pauper (1990) Ducktalesmoviempaa.png|DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) Backtothefuturepart3mpaa.png|Back to the Future Part 3 (1990) SAM_0088.JPG|Beauty and the Beast (1991) SAM 0284.JPG|The Rocketeer (1991) Rockadoodlempaa.png|Rock a Doodle (1992) SAM 0248.JPG|Rock-a-Doodle (1992) SAM_0041.JPG|FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992) 5631474461_9f6a457dd0_o.png|Aladdin (1992) Picture_10884.png|Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) SAM_0135.JPG|The Mighty Ducks (1992) SAM 0281.JPG|Batman Returns (1992) Muppetchristmascarolmpaa.png|Muppet Christmas Carol (1992) October 2014 020.JPG|Trail Mix-Up (1993) Onceuponaforestmpaa.png|Once Upon a Forest (1993) SAM 0297.JPG|Last Action Hero (1993) JurassicParkDVD3.jpg|Jurassic Park (1993) SAM_0138.JPG|Cool Runnings (1993) SAM_0166.JPG|Super Mario Bros. (1993) SAM_0164.JPG|Hocus Pocus (1993) 2014-10-04 October 2014 001.JPG|Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) We're Back A Dinosaur Story MPAA Credits.jpg|We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) 5631468767_4a50f12546_o.png|The Lion King (1994) Thumbelina mpaa.png|Thumbelina (1994) Atrollincentralparkmpaa.png|A Troll in Central Park (1994) The Flintstones MPAA Credits.jpg|The Flintstones (1994) 5631449647_58fe1ac38a_o.png|Angels in the Outfield (1994) SAM_0136.JPG|D2: The Mighty Ducks (1994) Pebbleandthepenguinmpaa.png|The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) Runaway Brain MPAA Card.jpg|Runaway Brain (1995) SAM_0240.JPG|Clueless (1995) Rob_Roy_MPAA_Card.jpg|Rob Roy (1995) casper mpaa.png|Casper (1995) Batman Forever MPAA Credits.jpg|Batman Forever (1995) Pocahontas mpaa.png|Pocahontas (1995) 5632037144_08be1e3d11_o.png|A Goofy Movie (1995) Snapshot 19.png|Balto (1995) Jumanjimpaa.png|Jumanji (1995) Babe mpaa.png|Babe (1995) 5632041406_0df7b9ecef_o.png|Toy Story (1995) Muppettreasureislandmpaa.png|Muppet Treasure Island (1996) October 2014 014.JPG|James and the Giant Peach (1996) Hunchback1996mpaa.png|The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) Space jam mpaa.png|Space Jam (1996) SAM_0257.JPG|Happy Gilmore (1996) SAM_0137.JPG|D3: The Mighty Ducks (1996) Catsdontdancempaa.png|Cats Don't Dance (1997) Herculesdisneympaa.png|Hercules (1997) Flubbermpaa.png|Flubber (1997) The Lost World Jurassic Park MPAA Credits.jpg|The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997) Batman and Robin MPAA Card.jpg|Batman & Robin (1997) Mulanmpaa.png|Mulan (1998) Smallsoldiersmpaa.png|Small Solider (1998) SAM_0094.JPG|Practical Magic (1998) Antz mpaa.png|Antz (1998) October 2014 008.JPG|A Bug's Life (1998) Rugratsmoviempaa.png|The Rugrats Movie (1998) October 2014 027.JPG|The Prince of Egypt (1998) Picture 4030.png|Random Video Clips via ION VHS to PC (1999) SAM_0037.JPG|Tarzan (1999) THE KING AND I (1999) MPAA NUMBER.png|The King and I (1999) Muppetsfromspacempaa.png|Muppets from Space (1999) SAM_0056.JPG|The Iron Giant (1999) October 2014 006.JPG|Toy Story 2 (1999) SAM_0048.JPG|Bartok the Magnificent (1999) SAM_0051.JPG|Fantasia 2000 (1999) Dinosaur MPAA End credits.png|Dinosaur (2000) Tiggermoviempaa.png|The Tigger Movie (2000) Titanaempaa.png|Titan A.E. (2000) Roadtoeldoradompaa.png|The Road to El Dorado (2000) Chickenrunmpaa.png|Chicken Run (2000) SAM_0247.JPG|The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2000) Rugratsparismpaa.png|Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) SAM_0180.JPG|Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) SAM 0074.JPG|The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (2000) Emperornewgroovempaa.png|The Emperor's New Groove (2000) SAM_0179.JPG|Snow Day (2000) SAM_0265.JPG|Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) Shrek mpaa.png|Shrek (2001) October 2014 016.JPG|Monsters, Inc. (2001) 2014-10-04 October 2014 009.JPG|Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) SAM_0172.JPG|Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) Jurassic_Park_III_MPAA_Credits.jpg|Jurassic Park III (2001) October 2014 005.JPG|Ice Age (2002) October 2014 029.JPG|E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (1982, 2002 reissue) Calvyn's Pictures 026.JPG|Lilo & Stitch (2002) Chubbchubbsmpaa.png|The ChubbChubbs! (2002) SAM_0129.JPG|Hey Arnold! The Movie (2002) Spykids2mpaa.png|Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams (2002) Jonah mpaa.png|Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (2002) Lionkingreleasempaa.png|The Lion King (1994, 2002 reissue) October 2014 007.JPG|Treasure Planet (2002) Finding nemo mpaa.png|Finding Nemo (2003) Rugratsgonewildmpaa.png|Rugrats Go Wild (2003) SAM_0181.JPG|Rugrats Go Wild (2003) Spykids3mpaa.png|Spy Kids 3: Game Over (2003) Brother Bear Mpaa.png|Brother Bear (2003) Looney tunes bia mpaa.png|Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) Poohspringtimewithroompaa.png|Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004)|link=Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo Picture 4242.png|The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) Homeontherangempaa.png|Home on the Range (2004) Mickeydonaldgoofythreemusketeersmpaa.png|Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) SAM 0108.JPG|Shark Tale (2004) Calvyn's Pictures 021.JPG|The Incredibles (2004) Mickeystwiceuponachristmasmpaa.png|Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) Polarexpressmpaa.png|Polar Express (2004) Calvyn's Pictures 017.JPG|The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) Poohheffalumpmoviempaa.png|Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) October 2014 025.JPG|Robots (2005) October 2014 022.JPG|Madagascar (2005) Billy the Chicken (2005).jpg|Billy the Chicken (2005) Sharkboyandlavagirlmpaa.png|The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl (2005) Howl's Moving Castle MPAA.jpg|Howl's Moving Castle (2005) Valiantmpaa.png|Valiant (2005) Calvyn's Pictures 027.JPG|Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005) Calvyn's Pictures 025.JPG|Tim Burton's Corpse Bride (2005) Calvyn's Pictures 023.JPG|Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005) Penguinsofmadagascarmpaa.png|The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper (2005) Calvyn's Pictures 020.JPG|Chicken Little (2005) Hoodwinked mpaa.png|Hoodwinked! (2006) Calvyn's Pictures 034.JPG|Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) Overthehedgempaa.png|Over the Hedge (2006) Calvyn's Pictures 024.JPG|Cars (2006) Monsterhousempaa.png|Monster House (2006) Antbullympaa.png|The Ant Bully (2006) Barnyardmpaa.png|Barnyard (2006) Everyonesherompaa.png|Everyone's Hero (2006) October 2014 030.JPG|Open Season (2006) October 2014 024.JPG|Flushed Away (2006) Notimefornutsmpaa.png|No Time for Nuts (2006) Calvyn's Pictures 033.JPG|Happy Feet (2006) Nightatthemuseummpaa.png|Night at the Museum (2006) Boogandelliotmidnightmpaa.png|Boog and Elliot's Midnight Bun Run (2006) Tmntmpaa.png|TMNT (2007) Meet the robinsons mpaa.png|Meet the Robinsons (2007) Shrek 3 mpaa.png|Shrek the Third (2007) October 2014 033.JPG|Surf's Up (2007) Calvyn's Pictures 031.JPG|Ratatouille (2007) Simpsons movie mpaa.png|The Simpsons Movie (2007) Underdogmpaa.png|Underdog (2007) Chubbchubbssavexmasmpaa.png|The ChubbChubbs! Save Xmas (2007) October 2014 001.JPG|Bee Movie (2007) Enchantedmpaa.png|Enchanted (2007) Alvinandthechipmunksmpaa.png|Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) Howtohookupyourhometheatermpaa.png|How to Hook Up Your Home Theater (2007) 2014-10-04 October 2014 010.JPG|The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie (2007) Spiderwickmpaa.png|The Spiderwick Chronicles (2008) October 2014 021.JPG|Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who! (2008) Kung fu panda mpaa.png|Kung Fu Panda (2008) Wall-e mpaa.png|WALL-E (2008) October 2014 003.JPG|Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) Igormpaa.png|Igor (2008) Beverlyhillschihuahuampaa.png|Beverly Hills Chihuahua (2008) October 2014 023.JPG|Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) bolt mpaa.png|Bolt (2008) Survivingsidmpaa.png|Surviving Sid (2008) October 2014 026.JPG|The Tale of Despereaux (2008) October 2014 031.JPG|Open Season 2 (2008) Hotelfordogsmpaa.png|Hotel for Dogs (2009) Coralinempaa.png|Coraline (2009) super rhino mpaa.png|Super Rhino (2009) Monsters vs. aliens mpaa.png|Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) Nightatthemuseum2mpaa.png|Night at the Museum 2 (2009) Calvyn's Pictures 008.JPG|Up (2009) October 2014 004.JPG|Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) Picture 4883.png|PFMdmg (2009) ponyompaa.png|Ponyo (2009) Shorts2009mpaa.png|Shorts (2009) 9 (2009) Credits MPAA.jpg|9 (2009) October 2014 002.JPG|Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) Achristmascarol2009mpaa.png|A Christmas Carol (2009) Howtotrainyourdragonmpaa.png|How to Train Your Dragon (2010) Shrek 4 mpaa.png|Shrek Forever After (2010) Toystory3mpaa.png|Toy Story 3 (2010) Despicablemempaa.png|Despicable Me (2010) Megamindmpaa.png|Megamind (2010) Calvyn's Pictures 018.JPG|Tangled (2010) MPAAFASTERLOGO.jpg|Faster (2010) Scratscontinentalcrackupmpaa.png|Scrat's Continental Crack-Up Part 1 (2010) October 2014 032.JPG|Open Season 3 (2010) Beverlyhillschihuahuampaa2.png|Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 (2011) Gnomeoandjulietmpaa.png|Gnomeo & Juliet (2011) Calvyn's Pictures 032.JPG|Rango (2011) Marsneedsmomsmpaa.png|Mars Needs Moms (2011) 2014-10-04 October 2014 004.JPG|Hop (2011) Riompaa.png|Rio (2011) Hoodwinked 2 mpaa.png|Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil (2011) Kung fu panda 2 mpaa.png|Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) cars 2 mpaa.png|Cars 2 (2011) winnie the pooh mpaa.png|Winnie the Pooh (2011) ballad of nessie mpaa.png|The Ballad of Nessie (2011) Calvyn's Pictures 028.JPG|The Smurfs (2011) Spykids4mpaa.png|Spy Kids: All the Time in the World (2011) Calvyn's Pictures 007.JPG|The Lion King (1994, 2011 reissue) Picture 4365.png|The Little Mermaid (1989, 2011 reissue) Calvyn's Pictures 010.JPG|Puss in Boots (2011) October 2014 015.JPG|Happy Feet Two (2011) Calvyn's Pictures 015.JPG|Arthur Christmas (2011) Calvyn's Pictures 022.JPG|The Muppets (2011) Smurfsachristmascarolmpaa.png|The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol (2011) Scratscontinentalcrackuppart2mpaa.png|Scrat's Continental Crack-Up Part 2 (2011) Tintin mpaa.png|The Adventures in Tintin (2011) Tangled ever after mpaa.png|Tangled Ever After (2012) 2014-10-04 October 2014 005.JPG|Dr. Seuss' The Lorax (2012) Pirates bom mpaa.png|The Pirates! Band of Misfits (2012) Atrollincentralparkmpaa.png|A Troll in Central Park (1994, 2012 reissue) 2014-10-04 October 2014 011.JPG|Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) Calvyn's Pictures 004.JPG|Brave (2012) Calvyn's Pictures 016.JPG|Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) Thelongestdaycarempaa.png|The Longest Daycare (2012) Paranormanmpaa.png|ParaNorman (2012) Beverlyhillschihuahuampaa3.png|Beverly Hills Chihuahua 3: Viva la Fiesta! (2012) Calvyn's Pictures 014.JPG|Hotel Transylvania (2012) October 2014 028.JPG|Frankenweenie (2012) Secretofthewingsmpaa.png|Secret of the Wings (2012) Goodnightmrfootmpaa.png|Goodnight, Mr. Foot (2012) Calvyn's Pictures 003.JPG|Wreck-It Ralph (2012) Calvyn's Pictures 006.JPG|Paperman (2012) 2014-10-04 October 2014 012.JPG|Rise of the Guardians (2012) Escapefromplanetearthmpaa.png|Escape from Planet Earth (2013) Calvyn's Pictures 035.JPG|Oz: The Great and Powerful (2013) 2014-10-04 October 2014 002.JPG|The Croods (2013) Pebbleandthepenguinmpaa.png|The Pebble and the Penguin (1995, 2013 reissue) Calvyn's Pictures 012.JPG|Epic (2013) October 2014 012.JPG|Monsters University (2013) 2014-10-04 October 2014 006.JPG|Despicable Me 2 (2013) 2014-10-04 October 2014 003.JPG|Turbo (2013) Calvyn's Pictures 029.JPG|The Smurfs 2 (2013) Calvyn's Pictures 009.JPG|Planes (2013) Smurfslegendofsmurfyhollowmpaa.png|The Smurfs: Legend of Smurfy Hollow (2013) Cloudy 2 mpaa.png|Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013) SAM 0248.JPG|Rock-a-Doodle (1992, 2013 reissue) October 2014 009.JPG|Free Birds (2013) October 2014 013.JPG|Frozen (2013) Get_a_Horse_MPAA_Card.jpg|Get a Horse (2013) Anthony (Anime) The Movie MPAA Ratings End.png|Anthony (Anime): The Movie (2014) PokemonMovie16MPAA.png|Pokémon 3D: Genesect and the Legend Awakened (2014) 2014-10-04 October 2014 007.JPG|The Lego Movie (2014) Mrpeabodyandshermanmpaa.png|Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) Thumbelina mpaa.png|Thumbelina (1994, 2014 reissue) Almosthomempaa.png|Almost Home (2014) Calvyn's Pictures 005.JPG|Muppets Most Wanted (2014) Piratefairympaa.png|The Pirate Fairy (2014) Calvyn's Pictures 011.JPG|Rio 2 (2014) Atrollincentralparkmpaa.png|A Troll in Central Park (1994, 2014 reissue) October 2014 017.JPG|The Little Mermaid (1989, 2014 reissue) Howtotrainyourdragon2 mpaa.png|How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) Greatmousedetectivempaa.png|The Great Mouse Detective (1986, 2014 reissue) Onceuponaforestmpaa.png|Once Upon a Forest (1993, 2014 reissue) SAM_0088.JPG|Beauty and the Beast (1991, 2014 reissue) Peterpan1953mpaa.png|Peter Pan (1953, 2014 reissue) Snapshot 12.png|The Secret of NIMH (1982, 2014 reissue) 5631474461_9f6a457dd0_o.png|Aladdin (1992, 2015 reissue) Spongebob_spongeoutofwater_ending.jpg|The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) Finding_Dory_Credits.png|Finding Dory (2016) Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof